Final View
by Sugar-Hype-Queen
Summary: A collection of RenHoro/HoroRen drabbles. Oh, you know you wanna.
1. Clouds

**097.Clouds**

* * *

It's like walking on clouds.

Impossible. Something you do in dreams. They're too far away, always out of reach.

Even if you _could_get close enough (and sometimes, when he smiles, you know that you could) you'd fall.

Down, down, down. And you'd never (want to) get up again.

Stupid dream.

Silly, baka dream.

The only one worth dreaming.


	2. Air

**54. Air.**

* * *

The best part about snowboarding, in Horo's opinion, is when you're in the air.

Simple jumps, flips, spins- he loves it all. When you're that high up, nothing can touch you. You've got wings.

You are cool and clean and free.

The best part about _not_ snowboarding, in Horo's opinion, is being with Ren.

His voice, his touch, his kiss- he loves it all. When Ren is close, nothing can touch him. He's got wings.

He is cool and clean and free-

lighter than air.

* * *

Like a breezy simile. -SHQ


	3. Water

**051. Water**

* * *

This is how it was meant to happen.

It feels right.

It fits.

Blue is all around him, endless, pressing (_so gently, he was always too goddamn gentle_) against his skin, eternity in his lips and eyes, his stomach and his lungs.

The water is cold.

He smiles- he can almost feel him now. That idiot. The blue of the void takes form (_those arms around him, finally, at last_) and the icy caress of the currents alter slightly, become familiar and dear.

Ren closes his eyes (_I missed you_) and feels.

A liquid kiss envelopes him (_I couldn't live without you refused to live without you_) as he sinks further down, guided (_gently_) by his love.

* * *

Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming- SHQ 


	4. Too Much Not Enough

* * *

**Yo. Much love to Pandasmoosh for the review, and much thanks to you for continuing to take interest. Have fun imagining who's who in this one...(coughRenHorocough). Thanks!**

* * *

**-------------------------------------**

**-----------**

**-----**

**033. Too Much **

His hands are cold on his skin (_the sensation floods him, he can't breathe gasping panting_), but he's on fire, and he can't control himself, can't control his words, can't control the sounds, doesn't even _care _that it hurts, because it's too _much. _He's in way over his head- and he never wants it to end.

* * *

**034. Not Enough. **

It's slick and sweaty, and he's hot to the touch (_begging for it, for him to touch_), panting, making those sounds, saying his name (_like a prayer, like a sin_), and its fastrough_good _and it's not enough, and he _knows _he's going to leave bruises (_bite, lick, repeat_) but he doesn't care, because he can't get enough (_more)_. He can never get enough.

* * *

** Saa... oddish style, I know, but I kinda like it. Opinions? Comments? Weasels? -SHQ**


	5. Snow

**67. Snow**

* * *

It's cold, and the world is soft-white, stretching past the distance the eye can see, stretching into the pale reaches of the sky.

And here.

Touch. Misted breath.

So close.

Closer.

Finally the connection, and Ren can only breath, can barely think, and if snow could be this pure, he thinks, then everything around him would be just this.

This one touch. This thread. Everything.

He'd drown.

Surrounded by snow (_so close_), their breath mingles and ascends...

* * *

** Still thinking of not reviewing? Banish the thought!**


	6. Food

**59.Food.**

* * *

"Baka," Ren growls, shivering slightly.

"Is food all you think about?"

Horo hums in acknowledgement, smearing chocolate across the pale expanse of the other's chest, pausing only to lick at his fingers.

Ren can't help but to watch. Horo indulges in a smirk. Licks his lips.

"No," he says finally, delighting in Ren's expression as he languidly cleans one finger. It's delicious.

"...I've got something else on my mind, too."

* * *

**Thoughts? We devour them with sprinkles. SHQ  
**


	7. Who

**076.Who?**

* * *

It's just that his eyes won't leave you alone.

Who has eyes like that? They're dangerous eyes. They look at you and you can't look away.

Who has eyes like that? Who is he?

And you don't sleep so easy, with that question burning you. It's hot and urgent in the pit of your gut, searing in your blood.

You close your eyes and seek sanctuary in dreams, but the only thing you see are those eyes. They're dangerous eyes. They could break you.

And you can't look away.

* * *

**_Who_ took the cookie from the coo-kie jar? SHQ**


	8. What

**77. What?**

* * *

It's just that you don't know what this is. 

You want to hate him. He makes you furious. Every other thing that comes out of his mouth makes you want to _pummel _him.

He makes you so angry that you can barely breathe, can hardly think, can't do anything but feel, and _he's_ all you can feel, all you _want_ to feel...

But that's not right. That's not what this is.

Is it?

* * *

**Within every _what_, there is a _hat_. SHQ **


	9. Where

**78. Where?**

* * *

It's just that his hands feel the way they do.

Blistering on your skin, pressing anywhere and, please, kami, _everywhere_.

More. You want so much more, and you don't know where you are anymore. This is unknown territory. You're lost.

Bitemarks on your neck, nails on your skin, his tongue _right there..._and you're so lost.

Waist deep, neck deep. In over your head. At the bottom of the world.

You listen as your heart beats in conflict with his, staccato and faltering.

You're lost, but that sound is all you need.

* * *

**Is the distance from here to the sun up, down, or sideways? SHQ **


	10. When

**79. When?**

* * *

It's just that you can't think when this started.

Was it before that night in the graveyard, furtive and trembling?

Before the kisses, before the touches?

Before the tight throats and bathroom floor susurrations?

Or maybe just now, the space between them. Chasms and oceans.

Maybe just now, because he's never been so close.

* * *

**All these questions! Do you have a question? SHQ **


	11. Breakfast

056.** Breakfast**.

* * *

Horo woke up with a pounding headache before the sun was up, which was in itself a Very Bad Omen.

After twelve minutes and 27 seconds of tossing miserably under the covers, hunger finally drove Horo away from the warm nest of his bed. Wincing, he crept down the chilly floored halls.

Finally, the kitchen.

Horo thrashed the remains of a cereal box into a bowl and, with a sleepy grin working its way onto his face, opened the fridge. 

He was immediately rewarded with the beautiful sight of a single carton of milk. 

Nothing else.

A pale yellow sticky note with Ren's name on it clung to the front of the container, followed by a number of very gruesome, very creative warnings.

He shrugged.

He opened the carton, raised it above the bowl of cereal...

...and stopped.

Cold steel was pressing against the side of his throat.

Behind him, kwan dao gripped murderously tight in his hands, Ren scowled.

"_What_," he hissed, "_are you__ doing?"_

Horo considered his options. There weren't many to consider. 

Slowly, he put the carton down.

"Uh, morning, Ren, love. Koi. Dearest. Uhm. Breakfast?"

* * *

Trouble, trouble! -SHQ


	12. Dark

**74. Dark.**

* * *

The suggestions of two figures move, maybe against each other, maybe inside each other. Too dark to tell.

_"I want to see you."_

Soft sounds. A deep sigh.

Trembling.

_"Shh..."_

The darkness stifles. Maybe this is a dream.

_"Please, let me see-"_

A low sound, sensual, desperate, weaving into and becoming the stuff of darkness.

* * *

When things go bump in the dark... it's two bishies having fun. -SHQ


	13. Syndrome

098.** Syndrome**

* * *

Breathless. Dizzy.

Heat- too hot, feel the skin? Fever burns, sanguine, all that skin. 

Sweat.

Breathless. 

This is a sickness. Cure? Touch. Touch and lips and...

Oh, dizzy again. See the world lurch and blur? 

Dizzy and sweaty, dizzy and gasping.

A sickness, a sickness... 

...and the cure only makes it worse.

* * *

Beats Tylenol. -SHQ


	14. Fixed

**72. Fixed**

* * *

Ren gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

In the passenger seat, Horo uttered a soft, babying sound and cuddled Lord Fuzzy-Wrath closer.

"Poor baby, " he cooed, cradling the limp feline body in his arms. The grey mass of fur mewled pathetically.

Ren twitched.

"Ish my widdle Fwuffykins-"

"Fuzzy-_Wrath_," Ren corrected.

"Fwuffykins," Horo continued, "not feeling well? Did dat mean ol' vet do howwible, _howwible _fings to you?"

Ren growled.

"We had to get it done eventually, Horokeu."

"Big-bad uncle Renny-kins make dat icky evil vet take away your cathood, didn't he?"

"Horo, I am _warning _you,"

"Poor _ba_-_by_."

"Keep this up and Lord Fuzzy-Wrath is not going to be the only one who gets _fixed_. Understood?"

Horo sulked into the cat's thick fur, silent the rest of the way back home.

* * *

My good friend Kat went home and sat... and that was that. -SHQ


	15. Why

**80. Why?**

* * *

It's just that you can't understand why it's like this.

You were supposed to find that perfect girl, right?

Or something like that. Someone sweet, someone soft, someone who'd laugh at all your jokes and...

...be everything that he isn't.

So why does the thought of life without him make your stomach turn?

* * *

_Creature feature, baby! Horrible Things! -SHQ_


	16. Outsides

** 005. Outsides.**

* * *

I hate peaches, usually.

I mean, I love food, that's no secret. I like grapes and oranges and apples and bread and sandwiches and spaghetti and- well, a lot of stuff. But something about peaches just makes me sick. I think it's the skin. It's soft and pretty and just a little fuzzy- I feel like a cannibal whenever I bite into one.

Ren, though, he loves 'em. I think it embarrasses him, because he rarely eats them, and he never lets anyone see him even looking at one if he can avoid it. But every now and then, when he thinks nobody's around, he gets the plumpest, prettiest peaches and _devours _them.

Like right now.

"Hey Ren!"

He whirls around, kwan dao magically materialized in his hand.

"What do you want, Ainu-baka?"

He glares at me suspiciously, a light, peach colored blush staining his cheeks. The great Ren Tao embarrassed. I laugh lightly, grinning, my eyes wandering to the juice dripping down to his chin, wetting his lips... My tongue swipes out and licks my lips.

"You're not getting any of my food," he growls.

My grin turns into a smirk. He doesn't know I hate peaches.

* * *

Mebbles! -SHQ


	17. Ends

**003. Ends.**

* * *

"This is why I hate bathing with you," he sighs, wiping water from his eyes with a grimace. He opens them, blinks, and watches the steam rise and curl thinly into the night air, disappearing into the clear sky overhead. The stars glimmer, and the moon shines huge and yellow.

Horo swims towards him with lazy strokes, brushing off his words with an easy smile.

"Come on, Ren! What's the point of going swimming if you don't splash around a little?"

"To _relax_."

Horo stuck out his tongue and plopped onto the underwater bench that Ren occupied, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Blue hair, soaked with water, hang in limp spikes around his head, the ends of every strand gleaming like stars as water droplets reflected light.

Ren couldn't look away.

The Ainu's voice broke his reverie, leaving him face to face with a wicked smile and two laughing sapphire eyes.

"Relaxed yet?"

* * *

Denial TwistSHQ


End file.
